Unknown Lovee
by TwoHeartsCollidexx
Summary: New diva Christy Hemme is confonted by Evolution.They want her and well she doesnt want them.At least she think she doesnt.what happens when she realizes one of the members mean the world to her?Story's better than Summary! Promise:D
1. Chapter 1: Evolution

Christy Hemme had just started Raw! The one man she loved was part of the wwe, but he did not know who she was, or so she thought! What happens when Christy is confronted by evolution! Does the one man Christy love end up with her? What did Evolution want from Christy? Main pairings Christy&&John&&Evolution

side parings- Ashley&&Matt&&??, Trish&&Jeff and many more! (I know the summary sucks, the story is better so just read it) R&R

**Backstage**

"Congratulations hun" Trish said hugging Christy really tightly "You just one your first match on Raw"

"I know I'm so happy!!" Christy said jumping around.

Suddenly John walked out of Vince's office, he started to look around for someone but walked away. Christy just started to smile watching him walk away. Then she frowned "Trish he hasn't even noticed me" Christy sighed.

"Don't worry he will and if he doesn't he must be blind or deaf or maybe even both because your gorgeous and have the voice of an angel! Plus your always full of energy!" Trish said shaking Christy.

"kay okay I guess your right, It's just I love him" Christy said with a smile.

"C'mon lets go back to the catering room," Trish said linking arms with Christy.

Christy walked in and every hugged her really tightly! They were happy for her winning her match!

"CONGRATS CHRISTY" Trish, Maria, Torrie and Ashley screamed! (Pretending Ashley was all ready part of the wwe)

"Thanks guys" She said. All the girls could tell Christy wasn't happy.

"What's wrong babe?" Torrie asked placing a hand on Christy's shoulder.

"It's nothing" Christy said blushing.

"Oh a crush? How cute" Maria said with a huge smile.

"It's not a crush guys…. I think I'm in love"

"Who's the lucky guy?" Ashley asked!

"John Cena" Trish blurted out, then quickly covered her mouth.

"TRISH" Christy yelled.

"Aweeee John" Maria giggled "He's got a nice smile"

"Gorgeous eyes" Trish said starring off into space.

"A nice body" Torrie said tucking her hair behind her ears.

The room went silent.

"Oh and a nice asssss" Ashley blurted out!

Everyone looked at Ashley.

"I agree" Maria shouted.

All the girls laughed.

"Oh guys I gotta go" Christy said running to the door. "Love ya guys" She said looking back at them before she closed the door. As she was walking out she caught the eye of John Cena who was leaning against the wall across from the locker room talking to Randy. Christy looked up and saw him, she quickly lowered her head and started to walk.

"I'll catch you later Randy" John said running to catch up with Christy who was quite some distance ahead.

"Wait" John said trying to catch up. John tapped Christy on the shoulder. She turned around and saw him! He had finally noticed her.

"Yaaaa?" Christy replied playing with her hair.

"How come I've never met you?" John asked with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Oh I'm new here, I just had my first match" She said with a small smile. "I'm Christy Hemme" Christy said putting her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm John" He went to shake her hand but instead he hugged her. "Pleasure meeting you Christy"

She smiled and started to walk away. John grabbed her hand "Wait!"

Before Christy turned around she smiled and took a deep breath.

"Mhmm?" Christy said raising an eyebrow!

"Look I know your new here, and I don't want to scare you off but I was wondering…...would you like to go to them movies with me? Friday night?" John waited for the answer thinking that she would say no but hoping she would say yes.

"Umm ugh sure… yaaa I'd love tooo"

"Is the 10 o'clock show aiight with you?" John asked wishing the answer would be yes.

"Yeppp 10's alright" Christy said with a smile.

"See you there" He said.

"Bye" Christy said starting to walk away for the 3rd time.

"One more thing Ms.Hemme" She turned around to have his lips touch hers lightly! Her eyes closed and finally opened. She smiled as she walked away. John just stood there with a huge smile one his face.

Christy was walking through the hall and was trying to unlock the door to her new locker room when someone tapped on her shoulder.

She turned around to see in front of her Triple H, Batista and Ric Flair.

"Hey Christy! Great match, pretty good for a beginner," Triple H said starting a conversation.

Christy was a little bit scared because they were standing really close to her but she started to speak. "Hi guys," She said nervously.

"Lets just cut to the chase…You're the kinda girl we wanna take out all night…long" Ric flair said.

Christy smiled an innocent smile hoping that was all they had to say.

"4 boys in a limo with champagne? You know you can't refuse" Triple H said getting really close to Christy.

"Sorry but I'm going to pass" Christy said.

"Woaaah babe when I said you couldn't refuse I meant it"

Christy turned around and tried to get into her locker room! She pulled the door open but Triple H closed and took the keys out. He threw them to the other side of the hall.

Christy was now very scared. Triple H started to move towards and Christy started to back up but found herself trapped between 3 men and a wall. Triple put his hand beside Christy's head.

"Here I got a deal beautiful, you don't have to go out with us if you join our group and be the only girl member of Evolution…Do we have a deal or no deal?"

"Before I answer what would I do in this group of yours?"

"Well Christy all you would have to do is please us, which we are sure you can do. You have to listen to all our commands inside and outside the ring, introduce us every night in your sexiest outfits, and distract the referee or our component"

"Umm let me think, HELL NO! I don't want to listen to all your commands and I don't want to act like a slut!"

Now Triple H moved in so that his body pressed up against hers.

"Hey guys whatcha" Randy was interrupted.

"Shh Randy I'm trying to persuade this gorgeous young lady into being our official Evolution girl, or come out on a date with us where who knows what can happen"

"Sounds like fun" Randy said standing next to Batista.

"So which is it?" Triple H questioned.

Suddenly Christy stomped on Triple H's toes. Triple H grabbed his foot in pain and signaled for Randy who was quite the lady's man. Randy walked up to Christy and ran his fingers down her hair before he pinned her against the wall. The distant between his lips and hers was 3 centimeters; He wanted only a little distance between their lips because he thought a girl likes to be spoken to by a guy in a soft yet very sexy way.

"Listen baby were not going to hurt you the slightest bit, were asking one thing from you, you be our girl. Now we don't take no for an answer, so you better think real hard" Randy whispered his lips still only 3 centimeters away from hers.

Christy could not stop looking at Randy's lips through out their whole conversation.

Randy turned around and pointed his finger in the direction they should walk. He left Christy there scared and confused.

**A/N:**

**Heeeey so what did you think. Jessica and I don't have that much time together andymore because of school so I will most likely be writing all of our stories. This is a story I've been thinking about writing, for quite awhile now. Read&&Review.**

**Thx,**

**Biies ox. Nicoleee**


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

"It's 10 o'clock he'll be here any minute Christy so hurry your ass up!" Trish screamed fixing the house up.

"So what do you think?" Christy said making Trish turn around!

"You look like a hooker!" Trish said eyes wide open.

"You really think so? Fine I'll go change"

"No I was just joking you look wow! I can't even describe how good you look. I so wish I had your hips, I mean mine are okay and all but yours are perfect! The outfit looks really hot on you!" Trish said realizing that she was rambling on.

"Yaaaa Thx Trish…." Christy said with a weird look on her face. She smiled. She was dancing around and didn't realize Trish had let John in.

" I'm going on a date with the hottest guy in the world, he's going be here in a minute, his name is John" Christy was interrupted by John!

"Are ya ready to go?" John asked amused.

"Agh um yaaaa I'm ready" Christy said very embarrassed.

"Let's go" John said putting his hand out.

Christy grabbed his hand and walked towards the door! Before she left she looked over her shoulder to Trish who was laughing at Christy.

As they were walking down the hall Christy started to speak.

"Did you see the whole thing?" Christy said biting her lip.

"Yep" John said.

"I'm like so embarrassed" She said looking down. "Your probably think I'm weird"

Christy and John were still holding hands. Evolution was just up ahead. John kissed Christy's head. "I thought it was cute!" He said now walking pass Randy and the others.

"What the hell is she doing with John?" Randy said to Triple H.

"I don't know but I'm gonna stop it" Triple H said following them quite some distance behind.

They reached John's car. John opened the door for Christy "After you"

"Thx" Christy whispered with a smile!

John started to drive and noticed it was quite.

"Sooo…"

"Oh Johnnnny what movie are we seeing?" Christy questioned pulling her lip gloss out of her pocket!

""Umm well I know you girls don't like horror films so we'll see something else. If you want we could go see Hilary Duff's new movie" John said roling his eyes.

Christy finished putting her lips gloss on, looked at him and laughed.

"Hell I'm not watching Hilary Duff I'm watching the Grudge! I hate Hilary Duff!" Christy said! (A/N: No offence to you Hilary Duff fans)

"Good cuz I can't stand her!" John said whipping his head.

"Were here" Christy said pointing to the cinema. John looked at Christy before they got out of the car.

"Let's go Christy," He said getting out and opening her door.

"Thank you Mr.Cena" She said with a wink then she smiled.

He put out his hand and she grabbed it! She started to skip while he laughed.

"C'mon Johnny skip with me"

"No thanks Christy" John said lauging.

"No c'mon" She said grabbing his hand

Therefore, John started to skip with her.

They reached the entrance and started to walk! "Two tickets to the Grudge please," John, said handing his money to the woman working at the ticket booth. "Thank you"

"Can we please get 1 jumbo sized popcorn, a kitkat…."

"A crunchie bar and a small coke" Christy interrupted

"And one medium root bear" John continued.

"Umm twelve dollars and forty-six cents is your total cost!' The young man working at the snack bar said.

"Here you go" John said handing him the money.

"Thanks and enjoy your movie"

John and Christy grabbed their seats in the middle of the theatre. The movie started to play and in every scary part Christy would burry her face into Johns chest, and ask if it was over.

John looked down at Christy and smiled. "Don't worry sweets the movie isn't real. It's scary but I'm here if you're scared"

Christy wrapped her arm around John's chest!

"Thank you"

The movie ended and John and Christy headed home. John walked Christy to her hotel room.

"Thanks John this is the best evening I've ever had!' Christy said leaning against the door.

"Your welcome. I'm sure you have had a better evening than this one" John said.

"No I haven't. I haven't had many dates because everyone likes me when they first meet me… But then they see I'm really outgoing and love to have fun… At first they take me as the girl next door then they see that I'm different than every other girl… I'm sure you probably thought I was going to me some softy that likes to watch Hilary Duff movies and all that stuff but I don't"

"Well ya I thought you were going to be like every other girl. The type of girl that loves to watch romantic movies on a date, but your not who I thought you would be. Christy you're the girl of my dreams… your perfect for me, I didn't think that I would meet a girl like you and I did. I couldn't be more happy to of met you… Did you say you haven't had many dates?" John asked with a little smile.

"yaaaa" Christy said smiling big.

"Well how about another date at my house? I will make you dinner and then we could talk about our lives. I really want to get to know you Christy! So is it a date beautiful?" John asked.

"Of course"

John kissed her on the cheek "Good night and I will pick you up Saturday at noon"

"Bye John" Christy said opening her hotel door!

"Bye Chris" John said waving as he walked away.

"Aghhh how was it girl!?!"

"GREAT! He is so nice and gorgeous…. AND HE ASKED ME OVER TO HIS HOUSE FOR DINNER THIS WEEKEND!" Christy said jumping!

Outside Christy's door were Triple H, Batista and Randy Orton.

"So the date must of went well" Batista said with his hands on his hips. Triple H still had his ear pressed up against the door.

Back inside the hotel room.

"Christy babe I'm going to Maria's room for awhile…you could come with me if you want or you could stay here" Trish smiled.

"I think I'll stay here…I'm really tired"

"Kay well I'm leaving"

Trish walked out the door! Triple H and them were hiding around the corner.

"C'mon guys she's all alone"

Knock Knock.

"Coming" Christy, replied. She was wearing a bikini top and a mini skirt.

Christy opened the door.

"Wow Christy you got dressed up for us!" Triple H said.

"Why are you guys here? I thought I told you NO!" Christy said standing her ground.

"No is not an option…We want you babe, we'll have you" Triple H spat back at her. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Come sit down" Triple H said motioning for her to sit on his lap.

"No thanks" Christy said turning around and walking to a different chair.

"Ohhh attitude! Sorry babe doesn't threaten me… actually it turns me on" Triple said as he stood up with a cocky smile on his face

"Yea well I aint scared of you cocky jerks"

"Yea we may be cocky but we're attractive jerks don't you agree?"

"No your not attractive and you are cocky jerks"

"C'mon babe just look at us you can see we are attractive admit it"

"You may be attractive but your still…

"See you are attracted to us" Triple H interrupted.

"Heey you used reverse psychology," Christy argued

"Well you still admitted" Triple H said. He walked closer to her; she now stood up and crossed her arms.

Triple H backed Christy up until she was backed into a table. He pushed her onto the table. He leaned over her held her down and kissed her neck. Christy was now weak and could move. He continued to kiss her neck until he decided to move up to her lips. He stopped for air, then he went right back down to her neck. He stopped after about ten minutes of it.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Triple H said now standing up straight.

"You son of a bitch! Hell, I did not enjoy that" Christy said whipping her lips clean.

"That's why you didn't stop me" Triple H said running his hand through her hair.

Christy slapped him in the face. "You dick, your to old for games" Christy continued "The reason I didn't stop you is because you were holding me down"

"This isn't a game baby it's reality, I'm the game" Triple H said, he was about to kiss her again.

"Hunter I think you should stop" Dave said now feeling bad for crying Christy.

"Yea maybe I should. Its your turn to kiss her… Go kiss her" Triple H said forcing Dave to do it because Dave felt bad for her.

Hunter backed away and Dave started to walk towards her. "I'm sorry he whispered before he kissed her, "It's alright" Christy whispered back.

"Go along with this" Batista whispered as his lips connected with hers. He held Christy's arms down. Christy pretended to struggle, he pushed her against the wall.

'_Damn I wish I could stop this' Randy thought watching Christy suffer. 'The poor thing, I got to let her know that I don't wanna hurt her the way they are' Randy kept thinking._

Batista finally stopped. Christy was crying. Batista walked over beside Randy and crossed his arms. Christy walked over to Hunter.

"I'm not surprised that you would try to do this to a helpless diva.. I just never thought it would be me" She said to Hunter.

She put her hand on Batista's shoulder and smiled. Then she walked over to Randy. _Slap!_ Christy slapped Randy in the face. Randy grabbed his jaw.

"And you! I didn't expect this from you. Before you joined this group I thought you were the nicest person, or is that how you used to act on TV. Now I see that you're a cocky ignorant jerk" Christy said walking out of her own hotel room.

**A/N: Theres the 2nd chapter, hope ya like it. I will update or other stories soon so keep reading!**

**R&&R**

**Biies ox.**

**Thanks go to:**

**Princessrkocena- Awee thanks for the review. I'll update soon.**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar- Thanks for the review. Don't worry Christy will find a way to stop this.**

**angel chick1589- Thank you for the review. Heres the update you wanted.**

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

"Well she really likes you Dave," Triple H said with a grin.

"Yea so what if she does," Dave said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Dave I know you want the same thing as the rest of us…You want her in the bed…You want her to please you" Hunter said sitting down.

"I know… but I'm not going to force her into sleeping with me… she's a women and she has feelings…I respect her feelings…"

"Dave the only way you can sleep with her is to force her… didn't you see her with John?" Triple H asked.

"Ya!" Dave answered.

"Did you see the way they had a connection… she's in love with him!" Hunter said now realizing the connection between the two was that strong.

"Damn it I'll never be her boyfriend with John around" Dave said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Randy is the answer" Triple H said making Randy look at him with shock.

"I'm the answer?" Randy asked.

"Yes you are! You have to find out why Christy loves John… You have to convince John that Christy isn't the girl of his dreams… heart broken Christy will run to supportive Dave and then will be in the reach of us, she will be to weak to care" Triple H laughed.

"Why me?" Randy questioned hoping that he wouldn't have to do this.

"Because John trusts you, he's your friend," Hunter said. "And if you don't you can consider yourself out of the group"

"Fine I'll do it," Randy said. He did not want to put his dream of being part of Evolution on the line.

"Good boy" Hunter said grabbing a glass of water. "Now go find John"

Randy and Evolution left Christy's room. Randy headed towards Johns room.

Knock Knock.

"Come in" John shouted. John was sitting on his bed throwing a football up and down.

"Oh hey Randy!" John said getting up and grabbing himself a pop.

"So dude I heard about your date, did you enjoy it" Randy questioned

"Bro she's perfect, she's so nice, she's gorgeous, her eyes are so sexy and her personality is so fun and exciting," John, said picturing beautiful Christy in his mind.

Randy hesitated "John she's been flirting with Dave, Hunter and I…I..I wanted to tell you she has been flirting with us cuz dude if she's flirting with us why is she with you maybe she's playing you?" Randy said wishing he didn't do such a thing.

"No… No I don't believe you. She's to nice she wouldn't do that to me, your lying" John said.

"Man would I lie to you about this? Here look I got her phone number in my pocket" Randy said pulling Christy's phone number out. The only reason Randy had this phone number was that he got it from Torrie.

John believed Randy. The penmen ship was a girls because it had a heart beside her name.

"I gotta find Christy" John said running out the door. John was lucky Christy was just down the hall.

John caught up to her. "Guys I did it he believed me" Randy said talking to Hunter.

"Christy" John said running to her. John reached her. Hunter, Randy, Dave and Ric watched them.

"Christy can I talk to you?" John exclaimed.

"Sure, I'll see you later" Christy said to Torrie and Ashley.

"Yaaaa Johnny?"

"Are you sure you want to see me?" John questioned.

"What are you talking about John…? I…I love you… who told you I didn't I'll kick their ass" Christy said raising her fists and then laughing.

John took one look into her eyes and smiled. "I love you to" He said hugging her. They started to walk in the direction of Evolution holding hands. John kissed her forehead just as they passed the group.

"I thought he believed you," Hunter said punching Randy's arm.

"Hunter, guys I got a plan and all we need is to get Dave to agree" Ric said.

**A/N: Oh a cliff hanger…. Dun dun dun haha. Anyways sorry it is so short… R&&R or else haha jkin.**

**Very special thanks goes to:**

**MissPhilippinesSuperstar: Thanks for the reviews, keep reading cuz it's gonna get better. **

**Biies ox.**

**Nicolee e**


	4. Chapter 4: A success

"And what is it I have to agree to?" Dave pondered.

"You have to talk her into coming over to your hotel room tomorrow night. Of course, she trusts you so it should be no problem. Tell her you are sorry about having to hurt her, and you would like her to have dinner with you so you could make it up to her. Since she trusts you, she should come over. Well when she does she'll be surprised to see who's waiting for her," Hunter laughed.

"What if I don't want to do it?"

"Well the boys and I will beat the hell out of ya. Now your turning into a softy, try not to ruin your rep as the tough guy, THE ANIMAL," Hunter said.

"HA me soft never. I'll do it" Batista said.

"Call her right now!" Randy said.

"Fine" Batista dialed her number.

"Hello?" Christy said amused. She was lying on her hotel room bed looking through a magazine while she curled her hair.

"Hi Christy it's Dave"

"OH! Heeey Dave" Christy said.

"I'm sorry about the guys they just don't understand that a girl has feelings and they should be respected" Dave copied what Randy was telling him to say. "Listen; let me make it up to you. You are a nice girl and I think it would be reasonable if I made you dinner. I feel bad; just say you will let me make it up to you? A sweet girl like you deserves to be treated like royalty" Dave continued to copy what Randy was saying.

"Oh kaaaay Dave. You can make me dinner, but we're only friends. So when should I come over?" Christy said with a smile.

Dave thought to himself '_Do I really wanna hurt this innocent beautiful girl? I really do not think it's worth it. I can't let Hunter down he's my friend; I'll have to carry the plan through'_

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow night at 7:30 pm, alright?" Dave said enthusiastically.

"Yaaaaa! I'll see ya tomorrow Dave. Good night" Christy hung up, threw the phone on the other bed, popped a piece of gum into her mouth, brushed her hair, made some popcorn and turned on a movie.

**Back in Dave's room**

"Well tomorrow boys we've got ourselves a date with one hot babe," Dave said with a huge smile.

**The Next Day**

"Trish have you seen my stone washed faded jeans? I need them and where the hell is my black halter-top? Everything goes missing when I need it" Christy whined.

"Oops I sorta have that on. I'm sure you have something else. If not I might have an outfit that'll fit your petite waist" Trish said.

"Kaay lets see whatcha got" Christy said running and jumping on to the bed. Trish pulled out a jean skirt that had to wholes in it. Christy put it on and it fit her perfectly. Trish threw her a red halter-top and a black leather jacket that went down to the middle of her ribs. Christy curled her hair so that you could see the black highlights she has, she left one piece straight and put the rest of the hair in a ponytail. She applied black eye shadow, black eye liner, a transparent lip-gloss, and some light pink blush and put mascara on her eyelashes.

Trish was now in the kitchen eating a blue berry muffin and drinking some milk. Christy walked in and Trish's beautiful brown eyes went wide.

"HOLY SHIT! You look so good! Borrow my clothes anytime. Your hair is really pretty I'll have to get you to do mine" Trish said amazed.

"Thanks Trish I best be on my way hun see ya laterr" Christy smiled.

"Be careful babe, Dave is part of evolution. I don't want you to get hurt," Trish warned still unaware of the fact Christy had already been harassed.

"Dave's nice he wouldn't do that" Christy said walking out the door.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Hi Christy come on in" Dave said letting her in and closing the door behind her.

" I have a surprise for you in the kitchen" Dave said walking her into the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"You'll see babe. By the way you look very hot" Dave said with a devious smile.

_**A/N: Sorrrry I haven't been writing I'm so busy. Well R&R and I'll update soon.**_

**_ Biies ox. Nicoleeee_**


	5. Chapter 5: Hero

"What are they doing here? Did you set me up? Was this some trick? Can't believe I was so stupid" Christy said seeing Triple H and the boys waiting in the kitchen. She turned around and started to walk away.

Dave grabbed her arm. "Sorry Sweetheart you can't leave yet. We have plans remember" Dave said kissing her forehead.

He threw her towards Randy. "Go on Randy she's in your hands, you can do WHATEVER you want with her" Triple H said. "C'mon Randy"

"I can't. I can't hurt her. She doesn't deserve it" Randy spat holding her tight.

"Randy do it" Ric yelled. "If you wont I WILL" He went to kiss her, but before he could Randy punched him out and ran with her to the door. He took her all the way down the hall.

**IN THE HALL**

"Wow thank you. I'm sorry for what I said. Thank you so much. Aren't you going to get the hell beatin out of you for turning your back on them?" Christy asked concerned.

"I'd rather me suffer than watch you. Don't worry about me. I'm a groan man I can take it," Randy said with a smile.

"Randy, I can't watch them hurt you. I will not let them… Thank you" Christy said giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"We best be on our way before they come out and see we're still here. So I'll see you later"

"Randy wait, come stay with me. They will look for you in your room. You can stay the night with me. John won't mind" Christy said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked with the most adorable smile.

"Yeah I'm sure" Christy said. "This isn't a trick is it?"

"No it's not babe. I'll grab my stuff. Will Trish mind?" Randy asked feeling as if he were a burden on Christy's back.

"Trish won't mind"

**BACK IN DAVE'S HOTEL**

"I can't believe he did that. He's back in his room by now. Let's go knock some sense into the little fucker," Triple H said heading to his room.

**BACK AT CHRISTY'S ROOM**

"Trish you don't mind me having someone stay the night with us do you?" Christy said. Her red hair glistening in the candle lit room.

"Yeah I don't mind"

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it" Trish screamed. She answered the door to see Randy with his suit case.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE RANDY?" Trish spat.

"Well I'm staying the night, if that is alright with you," Randy said

"Yeah, just no funny business" Trish said.

" No funny business I promise. Now where will I be sleeping?" Randy said walking in to the hotel.

"Umm in Christy's bed" Trish said volunteering Christy.

"Where will she sleep?" Randy said confused.

"On the floor" Trish laughed

"No you can have the bed I would gladly sleep on the floor" Randy said putting his hand on Christy's shoulder.

"No, no it's alright. We'll share the bed" Christy said. "BUT THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US"

"Of course" He said giggling.

"Okay" Christy laughed.

"OHHH let's watch a movie. How about the Titanic?" Trish said jumping onto the bed.

"No" Randy whined.

After about 20 minutes of the movie Randy fell asleep with his head on Christy's shoulder. There was a knock on the door. Trish opened it. Evolution was standing at the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Trish said.

"Oh nothing. Umm is Randy here?" Christy waved her hands at Trish to tell her to say no.

"Umm no why?"

"Oh Trish don't lie those are a pair of men's shoes. We know he's in here" Hunter spat.

"EXCUSE ME ASSHOLE BUT THOSE ARE JOHN'S" Trish implied..

He grabbed Trish by the hair. Trish screamed. Randy woke up to see Trish struggling.

"LET HER GO" Randy said fearlessly.

"Not until you come with us. It's her or you" Dave said with a laugh.

Randy stood up and walked over. "Fine let her go" Randy said walking into the hall. They kicked him in the balls and beat him while he was on the ground.

Christy and Trish screamed. Christy called John. He brought Shawn Michaels and Matt Hardy to come with him.

"Hey assholes back of Randy" John screamed. He went over and threw the first punch at Triple H. Shawn and Matt jumped in. When the fight was finished John, Shawn and Matt helped bleeding Randy into the girls room.

"Lady's take care of him and don't answer the door" Shawn said smiling.

"Thanks guys. Goodnight John" She giggled planting a kiss on his lips.

_Randy thought to himself 'I wish she felt that way about me. She doesn't even know I love her'_

**

* * *

****A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I haven't been getting enough reviews. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Kaaii loves ya,**

**Nicoleee**


	6. Chapter 6:It has gone to far

Christy closed the door and helped Randy onto the bed. She looked at Trish and felt bad. It was her fault that Triple H hurt Trish. She sighed and climbed on the bed beside Randy.

"Trish hun can you grab me a wet face cloth?" Christy said rubbing Randy's shoulder. Trish simply nodded and walked to the bathroom. "Look I know it's my fault you're like this… I mean that if I was not a diva, you would be out enjoying yourself right now… Sorry" Christy said in a shameful tone.

"I'd be enjoying myself? Yeah right, I would be sitting in my hotel room by myself bored with no one to talk too. Those guys that beat me up I only hung around with because I didn't have anything else better to do, I actually started to think they were my friends. I couldn't talk to them about anything without being told off" Randy answered. He had a soft defeated look in his eyes. For once Christy could say he seemed softhearted.

"Well you can talk to me any time you need to. I'll listen it's the least I can do after you saved me and Trish" Christy smiled. Trish walked back in the room with a wet cloth and some ice.

"Here Chris" Trish said handing Christy the face cloth and then sitting down beside her.

Christy looked at Randy and couldn't help but smile. He had the most adorable faded look on his face. She leaned over close to him and slowly washed away the blood. There was one cut on the side of his head and another small cut under his eye. In Christy's opinion, he was still good looking but… not as good-looking as John. His icy blue eyes were shining as he smiled at Christy.

"You're so adorable! Every time you smile I can't help but smile," Christy giggled. She laid down beside him.

"Well thank you! I have to tell the truth, I think you're absolutely one of the most beautiful girls to walk this earth," Randy said. He closed his eyes and crossed his hands under his head. "And you Trish, you are the other most beautiful girl"

"Aweee thanks" Trish and Christy, said in harmony.

"You are such a flirt Randy… but we still love you. You best be getting come rest Orton" Trish said laughing. She climbed into bed and turned her side table lamp off.

"I know I am." He turned the lights off and got under the covers. "I love you ladies too" He closed his eyes and pictured Christy's face. 'Especially you Christy'

"Goodnight" Christy said. For some odd reason it did not seem right sleeping beside a man that she is not dating. 'Nothing is going on between us so what does it matter'

**The Next Morning**

Randy climbed out of bed around 7:00 am. Christy was still asleep and he could not help but look at her beautiful face. He smiled and walked to the bathroom to get a shower. Well knowing Randy this was going to be a LONG shower. Randy turned the water on and shut the door.

Christy woke up to the sound of the door opening. She looked beside her and saw Randy was gone. Trish was still sound a sleep so who was at the door. The blinds were closed and all lights were off, making it impossible to see. Christy got a terribly eerie feeling you know what I mean. When you feel like someone is following you or watching you. All of a sudden, someone started kissing Christy. She started to squirm. She continued to struggle.

'SHIT it's Triple H or one of those assholes' Christy thought. She kicked at him.

"OWE!"

She recognized the voice and quickly turned on the lights. It was John; she had kicked him in the balls.

"OH JOHN I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE IT WAS YOU SWEETIE!" Christy said jumping onto the floor where he was lying.

He inhaled and exhaled in pain. "It's okay. It was my fault" He stopped and winced in pain once more. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you" He tried to get up but he found it hard to walk.

"Oh jeez I feel so bad. Here!" she helped him up onto the bed. "Baby I didn't mean to. Will you be okay here if I run out and grab my cell from the car" She smiled and rubbed his leg.

"Yeah, I'm alright" John said hiding the fact it still hurt a LOT!

Christy walked down the hall and out the door. She made her way silently and gracefully to her car. She opened the car door, bent over, grabbed her cell and closed the door. When she turned around she was in shock to see Triple H standing there with this curious smirk on his face and his arm crossed.

"Hello babe. You're sure looking hot" He commented. He pinned her against the car and started to kiss her. She couldn't move he was to strong. He lifted her up onto the hood of the car and started to undo her top. Not stopping kissing he threw her shirt on the ground. He slowly started to kiss her chest. He covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't be heard and continued to kiss her chest. He moved his way up to her mouth and carried her into the hotel. He took her to his room. There was nothing she could do she was defenseless against this strong man. He threw her onto his bed and started to speak.

"Look if you want Randy, Trish, John and all of your little friends to be okay and not harmed in anyway you'll let me do what I want to you right now. If you tell anyone the first person to suffer will be John. So from now on you do what I please…" Triple H said in a strong sturdy tone.

"Okay…okay although I don't want this just don't hurt them please. Gosh I hate being part of this situation! At the same time though I'm glad it's me suffering and not someone I love" Christy said.

"Good choice" Hunter undid her bra and took her pants off.

Christy thought 'damn I gotta get out of here' She slapped Triple H in the face before he could do what he pleased. He grabbed his face in pain but tried to hold her back. She struggled, she knew with enough heart, drive and strength she could stop this mess RIGTH NOW! He kneed him in the rigs several times and he fell off the bed. She grabbed her top and her pants; she put her top on while trying to get out the door. As fast as she could she tried to put her pants on as she ran towards a hotel room. She didn't care who's it was as long as he stayed away from her. She smacked on the hotel room door while she did her pants up. She started to cry she was to scared not to cry. She heard Triple H coming around the corner. The door opened, it was Shawn Michaels hotel room.

"Shawn let me in quickly please!" Christy said. He closed the door and locked it.

"Christy sweetheart what's wrong?" Shawn said sitting her on his bed.

"Hunter he's after me…I'm so freaking scared. I kicked him in the ribs a few times so that I could get away." She continued to cry.

"That asshole. Hold on a sec Christy" Shawn headed towards the door. He opened the door and looked down the hall towards Triple H. He told Christy to stay in the hotel. "Hey fuck head! Stay the hell away from Christy. You fucking no better than to harm a girl" He walked towards Hunter. He was determined to teach him a lesson.

"Shawn I don't want to start a commotion in the hallway of a hotel. Now be a man and walk away. We will settle this on Monday…" Triple H said walking away.

Shawn walked back into his hotel room. Christy was still scared but not crying like before. "Is he going to leave me alone?" Christy questioned.

"I'm not sure if he is going to, but don't you worry I wont let him hurt you anymore. If I had known what was going on before I would have stopped it" Shawn said with a smile. He continued "On Monday we're going to settle it"

"NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO FIGHT HIM. IF YOU GET HURT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE O FORGET IT. Please don't tell John or anyone about this he said he'd hurt them if they found out. He already knows you know so please watch yourself." Christy said carefully. He hugged her.

"Look doll face don't worry about me and I aint gonna tell anyone about this unless it's necessary. From this day on until this controversy stops I will be there to protect you." Shawn said.

**Monday Night Raw**

Christy, Shawn and Trish walked to the building. Shawn was sure to keep an eye out for Evolution. Christy and Shawn walked towards her dressing room. He carried her suitcases and all of her belongings. They walked into her room and he put down he stuff.

"Christy would it be alright if I went to my dressing room and brought my stuff over here so I can stand guard for you?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah Shawn just hurry back"

He walked out the door and headed towards his dressing room on the other side of the building. He walked around the corner and went into his room. Just as he got in he heard a scream. It was Christy. He dropped everything and ran as fast as he could back to the dressing room. He went to open her door **but it was locked.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. It's been a hard year to write chapters but school it almost over. One more week and 3 ½ days!!! I have had over a hundred literally a hundred projects to work on. Usually 4 due on the same date. Well here is the update. I'll update my stories faster if I get reviews. And I don't men just one review. Well R&R. Thanks everyone. Biies ox.**

**Nicole**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You!

Shawn kicked at the door. He didn't know what was going on inside. He couldn't here Christy, it was as if she wasn't in that room.

**In Ashley's Dressing Room**

Triple H had just finished telling Christy to be quiet, and well Christy did so. He had told her, he is not here to hurt her. In fact he said he just wanted to make a confession.

"Well Christy here's my confession…… I …I really like you…. I actually love you more than I love my life and more than anything in this world… I just didn't know how to tell you this. I always come off tough and I thought you would like the tough side of me better than this side" Triple H confessed. I honestly, wouldn't believe him, but that is just my opinion.

"Holly shit. You can't be serious. Look I like this side of you a lot more than the MR. TOUGH GUY act. So just be yourself everyone will love you" She continued "I'm sorry Hunter I love John. I hope that it doesn't ruin a possible friendship we could have?"

"I knew I wouldn't get the response I wanted to here, but I'd rather be a friend to you than nothing at all… So friends!?!" Hunter kindly said.

"Yes as long as you promise this is no lie?" Christy said. She looked him deeply in the eyes, searching for the promising look.

"I PROMISE" Triple H said with and innocent smile.

"Okay Hunter I'll talk to you after. I'm going to go see Trish" Christy said turning around, unlocked the door and headed to Trish's room. Shawn was about to walk in when he heard Triple H call someone.

"Hey Ric! She believed me when I told her I love her. Haha I promised but I didn't mean it. All I have to do is earn her trust. I will have to get rid of John and Randy for good."

"_What about the HBK. He's been watching her like a hawk" _Ric asked.

"Who cares about Shawn he wont stand in our way. He's not like that. He's a trouble maker to…Remember when he was in DX? Yeah he caused trouble. But if he gets in the way we'll dispose of him" Triple H continued "Gotta go Ric see yeah later" He walked out the door.

Shawn heard everything. He ran down the hall towards Trish's room. "CHRISTY! CHRISTY!" He screamed. He flung the door open. Christy was sitting on the couch. No one else was in the room.

"Yeah Shawn?" Christy said standing up worried.

"He told you he loved you? You believed him. Why would you believe he wasn't lying?" Shawn yelled.

"He promised. He looked me in the eye and promised" Christy said.

"After you left he called Ric and said it all worked out she believe me when I told her I loved her. He's playing you like a fool. He's trying to get rid of John and Randy and me if I get involved. Hell I already am involved."

"Shawn, why would you say that? It seems to me, by what you just said he's happy I believe him. Now quit being jealous. He's not going to do anything to John Randy or you."

"CHRISTY! Look me in the eyes. Why would I lie to you about this. It's to serious to joke about. Look you have to get out of this HE'S PLAYING YOU! He's going to gain your trust then go in for the prize. Please Christy I'm trying to protect you not lie to you." Shawn pleaded.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! HE EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO ME! HE TOLD ME WHY HE'S BEEN A JERK LATELY…NOW SHAWN PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME AND HIM ALONE! JOST GO!" Christy cried. She watched her friend walk out of the room. She wanted to believe Shawn, but Triple H promised he wasn't lying and asked to be nothing but friends. She'd see how it went for awhile.

Shawn walked down the hall way! ' For goodness sake Christy. What have you gotten yourself into. Shawn turned the corner into the parking lot. He saw Ric Flair and Batista standing there.

"So trying to convince Christy that what Hunter said wasn't true. Well time to dispose of the trouble maker" Batista whispered. They dragged him around the corner and into an ally. Ric held his arms and legs so he couldn't move. Batista kicked him in the groin and Ric let him fall. They both kicked him in the ribs a few times and Ric kicked him in the head a twice. Ric bent down and smashed his face off the ground. Batista kicked him once more, and then they both left bloody unconscious Shawn on the ground.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

Randy walked outside to his car which was parked by the ally. He heard some whining and saw Shawn busted open on the ground!

"FUCK!!! OMG! SHAWN I'LL BE BACK I HAVE TO GET YOU SOME HELP! THAT'S FUCKING CRAZY!" Randy said in total shock running as fast as he could to the building. He ran by Triple H in the hallway.

"WHOA RANDY WHAT'S THE HURRY?" Triple H asked and yes for once he was worried.

"SH… SHAWN HE'S IN THE ALLY! HE'S BUSTED TO CRAP! SOMEONE BEAT HIM!" Randy said not even looking back.

Triple H's eyes opened widely. He had an idea of who did it, but he didn't want to believe it was Ric and Batista.

Hunter ran to Trish's room. " CHRISTY!!!!!" HE barged threw the door. " CHRISTY!!! SHAWN HE'S HURT REALLY BADLY! IN CRITICAL CONDITION!! RANDY FOUND HIM IN THE ALLY… HURRY CHRISTY COME ON!" He grabbed Christy's hand and pulled her. They ran and when they got there Randy was calling the hospital and police.

" OH MY FUCKING GOSH! SHAWN WHAT HAPPENED!?!" Christy cried while lying beside him. The ambulance came and Randy went to the hospital with him. Christy walked back into the building. She would visit him after her part of the show. Triple H walked away. He went to go and find the only two people in that whole building that weren't there to see if Shawn was okay.

**RIC FLAIRS ROOM**

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Hey Hunt!" Batista said.

"Was it you guys who hurt him?" Triple H asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Because….

**A/N: Well it's summer :) Haha yaaay. I'll update with more reviews. Haha more drama. Was what Triple H really telling the truth when he said he loved her? You tell me what you think.**

**Nicole :D **


	8. Chapter 8: drama

"Because..." Hunter paused "Nice job guys you totally kicked the shit out of him" Triple H said covering up his sympathy.

"Haha, I know. H for a second there I thought you felt bad for the bastard" Batista laughed.

"Why would I feel bad for that piece of shit?"

"I don't know" Ric said laughing.

The three guys started playing cards and talking about their next attack.

**At the Hospital**

"Oh my gosh, Shawn I am so sorry for not believing you!" Christy said sitting beside his hospital bed.

"Don't worry about it Christy… I'll be fine" Shawn said in a soft sad tone. Christy kissed him on the cheek and headed to the waiting room.

She walked out and saw Randy passed out in a chair. Next to him sat John who stood up once she walked in the room. He walked over and gave her a delicate kiss.

"How is he?" John whispered.

Christy rested her hand in Johns "He looks a little better and he said he's okay" Christy said quietly.

"Christy babe, go back to the hotel with Trish, get some rest and come back tomorrow" John said in a serious tone.

"Okay" Christy said as she walked away. Slowly Christy and Trish headed towards the exit. When Christy noticed Randy she headed towards him.

"Randy!?" Christy said trying to wake him up. "RANDY!" Christy said slightly louder.

"huh!?!" Randy said opening his eyes.

"Hun, come on back to the hotel" She whispered. Christy said as she walked slowly, waiting for Randy to follow.

Randy walked in a half sleeping state, to her car and passed out in the back seat. Christy turned some quiet music on and began to quietly sing along. Trish looked back at Randy and smiled.

"Awe, Christy look at him! Isn't he just the cutest thing?" Trish was in awe.

Christy looked back through the rearview mirror and smiled. He opened his eyes, just then and looked up at the mirror to catch a glimpse of her smiling at him. He grinned and closed his eyes again. She continued to drive.

Finally they pulled into the parking lot. Trish and Christy opened the door that Randy had been leaning against. He fell out of the car and the two girls laughed. He looked up at them and glared.

"You sir, should have been wearing a seat belt… you wouldn't have fallen out" Trish said walking away.

Christy grabbed his hand and helped him up. When he stood up they were still holding hands. Randy gently rubbed her hand, not losing I contact with her. Trish looked back and her face lit up. She saw a connection between the two of them. Christy pulled her hand away and kept walking. Randy lowered his head and followed them in.

When they got inside they sat down on the bed. Randy turned on the T.V. and decided to lie down. Trish and Christy went and sat on the kitchen table and where engaging in conversation, when all of a sudden Randy burst out in laughter. He had been watching the comedy network. Christy and Trish were both smiling their 'AWE' smile at him. Trish looked over at Christy, who was still looking at Randy.

"So, umm Randy is a pretty nice guy" Trish said quietly, so Randy couldn't hear.

Christy jerked her head towards Trish as soon as she heard Randy's name. "Umm, nicer than I had expected… why?"

"Oh, well he likes you" Trish said standing up and making a kissing face at Christy.

Christy's eyes opened up wide and she ran into the kitchen after Trish "What? How do you know? Did he tell you that?" She questioned.

Trish giggled "I can tell he likes you"

Christy forced a laugh and said "THAT'S BULL SHIT TRISH! How do you know?"

They were interrupted. Randy walked in with his shirt off and said "Know what?"

Trish opened the hotel door and as she did, she yelled "I'll be right back guys"

Randy looked puzzled at Christy, she just giggled and walked away, awkwardly. Trish stopped outside the door and listened in on the conversation. Randy grabbed Christy's hand before she left the room.

"Christy, umm can I talk to you for a second" Randy asked, his cheeks were a little flustered and he looked strangely nervous.

"Yeah, of course Randy" She said with a light questioning smile.

He pulled her close to him and held her hand tight. "Kay, well I have this problem. I have no one to talk to about it and I figured you would actually listen to me"

"Mhmm, what is it?"

"My problem is, I like one of the divas but, she has no idea. She deserves way better than me, I'm not even in her league. I thought about telling her straight up, but that might creep her out, a little. It's a big problem, because I want to be with her every second of the day and I can't do that unless I'm dating her, otherwise I'm not going to be happy" He said looking down.

"Well did you try maybe hinting at liking her, when you talk to her?" Christy asked.

"Yeah, I just did" Randy said scratching his head.

"What do you mean you just did? On the phone?" Christy questioned. "How'd she react?"

"Oh my god" Randy said breathing in and sighing "I just hinted that I liked her and yet she still doesn't realize, that she… she is you"

"Umm" Christy's eyes glimmered and she did not know what to say.

Randy continued "Christy I like you, there are no other words I can say. I thought about it all the way home, I have no words to say, I can't tell you how much I like you and there's a reason why"

"Why?"

Randy pulled her in so that she was pressed against his chest, leaned down and looked into her eyes. He whispered to her "Because I have to show you" He held her one hand, placed his hand lightly on her cheek and finally he kissed her. His eyes were closed and he was relaxed. Christy closed her eyes after a few seconds and engaged in the kiss. After10 Mississippi long seconds of kissing, Randy gently pulled away. He smiled and tucked a piece of her fiery red hair, behind her ears. She opened her eyes just as Trish walked in.

Christy looked at Randy once more and walked into the other room. She sat down on the couch and Randy and Trish followed her in. Randy sat there staring at her and Trish stared at the both of them. Christy looked straight ahead at the T.V.

Just then John walked in; he hung his keys up, walked over and sat beside Christy. He gave her a kiss on the lips and said "What have you guys been up to tonight?"

Christy glanced over her shoulder at Randy and Randy looked intently at her. "Nothing" they said in sync. Then Christy said "I'll be right back" She walked out of the door and down the hall.

When she turned the corner she saw Triple H. She walked right up to him and slapped him in the face "YOU LIAR, YOU FUCKIN LIAR!"

"What are you talking about?" Triple H said holding his cheek.

"YOU DON'T LIKE ME! AND YOU HURT SHAWN FOR TELLING ME THE TRUTH! YOU JERK!" She started to cry.

"CHRISTY THAT'S NOT TR…" Hunter was interrupted.

"_Helloooo_, gorgeous" Ric Flair hit her ass. "H" he nodded.

"Keep your hands off me you asshole and what were you going to say!?" Christy yelled.

"I was going to say..." Hunter looked around at Ric and Batista "I was going to say………

_**A/N:**_ kaaay well it's been quite awhile haha. PLEASE R&R

Thanks,

Nicole oxxx.


End file.
